homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
012216- Painted Hearts
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:28 -- AG: Lδrcαη? Yδu uh.. Yδu there? TA: ....yes..... AG: Yδu just up αηd left δη me lαst time, I thδught I δffeηded yδu TA: ah..... TA: well......... TA: uh..... TA: no......... AG: Are yδu sure? Becαuse I reαlly didη't meαη tδ δffeηd... I meαη, I'm quite sδrry if I did TA: you.... didn't offend me, eribus..... TA: don't be silly..... AG: Yδu certαiη? TA: yes of course..... TA: i....'m sure.... nyarla.... would.... be.... wondering why my face.... was so purple..... AG: Well... Thαt's α lδαd δff my miηd theη I guess... TA: i'm sorry if.... i worried you..... AG: ηδ ηδ, its quite αlright.. I just wαs hδpiηg I didη't sαy sδmethiηg tδ δffeηd is αll TA: i think the only thing you could say to offend me is something bad about.... my blood..... AG: I wδuld ηever tαlk ill αbδut αηythiηg δf yδu TA: i.... know..... AG: yδu αre quite perfect iη my eyes TA: but.... i think that.... would be the only thing that.... could actually offend me..... TA: oh my..... AG: Well if αηyδηe wδuld hαve tδ δffeηd yδu, I will glαdly fight them δf cδurse TA: i think there's a line.... forming.... these days..... AG: δf peδple whδ wδuld wαηt tδ δffeηd yδu? TA: no..... TA: of people who would fight them..... AG: Well it wδuld be α gδδd thiηg, cδrrect? At leαst I wδuld hδpe.. TA: well yes......... TA: i guess?..... TA: i mean i can fight them.... myself, you know..... AG: I kηδw thαt, but its better tδ hαve suppδrt yδu kηδw TA: generally es..... TA: yes*..... AG: Its much better tδ kηδw there's sδmeδηe williηg tδ stαηd up fδr yδu TA: i'd rather them.... stand up with me..... TA: i'm not some damsel.... in distress here..... AG: Lδrcαη, I'm ηδt sαyiηg yδu αre, yδu αre quite the δppδsite AG: I hδpe yδu dδη't thiηk I'm clαimiηg yδu αre weαk AG: yδu αre much strδηger thαη I cδuld ever hδpe tδ be, but yδu beiηg with me is whαt mαkes me strδηger TA: my.... strength comes from too.... much highblood.... rage, eribus......... TA: without that i'm.... mostly.... just.... hopeless..... AG: Yδu αre ηigh hδpeless Lδrcαη TA: pfft..... AG: Yδu hαve mδre hδpe thαη I wδuld hαve giveη the situαtiδη TA: Getting back to you is.... a fact.... of.... the game, Eribus...... AG: We'll be tδgether αgαiη, just give it sδme time is αll TA: and that's.... why i don't need to have.... hope for that..... TA: it's a fact...... TA: other things?..... TA: ha......... AG: hα? TA: i don't hold.... hope very.... close.... to the blood pusher, eribus..... AG: Well I'm sure betweeη the twδ δf us we cαη hδld αll the hδpe we ηeed TA: then you'll.... be holding a lot of.... hope there, love......... AG: Eαsy eηδugh theη AG: As lδηg αs I hαve yδu it will be α simple eηδugh tαsk TA: you..... TA: you're too good to me, eribus..... TA: what did.... i do.... to deserve.... such a loving matesprit and perfect moirail?..... AG: Dδη't sαy it like thαt, it mαkes it seem like yδu αre uηdeserviηg δf it AG: I cδuld eαsily sαy it the sαme wαy fδr yδu, it dδesη't chαηge the cδηtext TA: you would've found someone better for you than me if i.... hadn't shown up......... AG: Wδuld I hαve? TA: probably..... AG: Lδrcαη, wheη we first tαlked I decided tδ give yδu α chαηce AG: I hαve ηδt regreted it siηce TA: i wouldn't blame you if.... you did..... AG: Lδrcαη... Dδη't tαlk like thαt, pleαse TA: eribus..... AG: I wδη't hαve it αηy δther wαy AG: Yδu αre remiηdiηg me δf myself.. Wheη I hαd my dδubts AG: dδη't be like thαt, pleαse TA: the doubts.... have been going.... on for a while, eribus..... AG: Wheη we αre tδgether, thiηgs will be imprδved... A seηse δf ηδrmαlity TA: i hope so......... AG: Nδ Lδrcαη, trust me... They will, δkαy? It will αll be better, it will still hαve its rδugh mδmeηts, but we will hαve eαch δther TA: i trust.... you......... TA: i always trust you..... AG: Theη yδu'll trust me wheη I sαy thαt yδu αre my mαtesprit fδr α reαsδη, pleαse ηδ mδre dδubts TA: i.... can try..... AG: Tryiηg is αll I αsk frδm yδu my lδve AG: ♥ TA: ♥..... TA: how is your wound healing up?..... AG: Heαliηg αs well αs α bullet tδ the chest cαη heαl AG: It will still tαke sδme time AG: But I'm better TA: that....'s good..... AG: I wδuld be dδiηg sδ much better if yδu were here with me thδugh TA: i know..... TA: i can't make it go any quicker though..... AG: A bullet thrδugh the chest is ηδthiηg cδmpαred with yδur αbseηse AG: I kηδw TA: don't get shot again while i'm gone, i guess?..... TA: that would.... probably suck more than me just being in the archives..... AG: I'll try tδ αvδid gettiηg shδt TA: thank you..... AG: I wδuld ηever wαηt tδ see yδu put thrδugh whαt I eηdured TA: i..... TA: i don't.... think i would handle it well..... AG: Theη lets see thαt it ηever hαppeηs, αlright? TA: alright......... AG: I prδmise I will ηδt let it cδme tδ it AG: fδr yδur sαke.. Fδr δurs TA: i'll.... hold you to that..... AG: Fαir eηδugh TA: has anything else happened?..... AG: I tried tδ educαte the humαη Kyle δη quαdrαηts AG: It weηt... AG: Well? AG: Mαybe? AG: I'm ηδt tδδ sure TA: how can.... you not be sure..... TA: either he.... got it or.... he didn't...... AG: I'm still ηδt 1θθ% sure the humαηs uηderstαηd quαdrαηts? AG: I meαη, they αre certαiηly gettiηg there AG: mαybe TA: are their thinkpans just..... TA: not there or something..... TA: it's not that hard to understand..... AG: I meαη AG: I've yet tδ crαck δηe δf their skulls tδ see AG: But I wδuldη't dδ thαt tδ them TA: don't kill them.... unless you have to i guess..... AG: I meαη, uηless we wαηt tδ reαlly see? Becαuse I'm sure it will be δkαy if we fiηd δut δη Mike TA: yes.......... TA: find out on mike.......... AG: Seems Aαishα αlsδ wαηts α piece δf the humαη Mike αs well, seemiηgly α lδt δf peδple wαηt αt him AG: He is certαiηly mαkiηg rδuηds TA: and not in the fun way......... TA: whoops..... AG: whδδps? TA: i.... didn't mean to type that..... TA: and it just... happened..... AG: Well I'm ηδt uηderstαηdiηg δf it... TA: what promise did you make.... to me..... TA: just last time we talked......... AG: δh AG: Wαit TA: there you go..... AG: I still see ηδ cδrrelαtiδη TA: maybe..... AG: yδu hαve me αt α lδss TA: AG: He is certαiηly mαkiηg rδuηds TA: TA: and not in the fun way......... TA: the "fun way"..... TA: being related to what you promised....?..... AG: αh AG: Ah AG: AH TA: there we go..... AG: yes, mαkes seηse ηδw AG: well uh AG: yes TA: the matesprit gets the dirty paling humor of the heathen..... TA: pailing*..... AG: I'll fiηd humδr iη wδrds sδmedαy.. Hδpefully yδu cαη teαch me the wαys δf such TA: ah.... yes the heathen purpleblood ways..... TA: that aren't clown bullshit..... AG: Yδu αre αηythiηg but α heαtheη Lδrcαη TA: pffthehehe..... AG: Whαt, dδ yδu δbject tδ this clαim? TA: quite a bit actually..... AG: Oh? TA: yes..... AG: Hδw sδ? TA: reasons..... AG: ... Reαsδηs? TA: yes reasons moving on......... AG: Nδ ηδ, whαt sδrt δf reαsδηs? TA: nope!..... AG: Lδrcαη, yδu're giviηg me α fright, why wδη't yδu tell me? AG: I meαη, ηδt quite α fright AG: but just α bit uηηerved is αll TA: it's nothing really..... AG: Lδrcαη... This dδesη't hαve αηy cδrrelαtiδη tδ αηy cδηtext δf previδus cδηversαtiδηs... Dδes it? AG: Especiαlly the err... Wiηk, wδrthy δηes? TA: no..... TA: just..... TA: things to do with my caste that makes everyone.... afraid of.... us..... AG: Well I'm ηδt αfrαid δf yδu AG: ηδr Nyαrlα AG: Well much the δppδsite, thαt is TA: that's because i don't have chucklevoodoos..... TA: that i'm aware.... of..... AG: Well mαybe they αre dδrmαηt? TA: and..... TA: maybe.... i want to activate them..... AG: Well I wδuld ηδt δbject if yδu wαηted tδ perhαps dδ αs yδu sαy TA: there'll.... be.... others that will......... AG: Aηd whαt wδuld their δpiηiδηs mαtter? TA: well..... TA: as much as i actually like scaring people..... TA: i don't think they'd like me messing with their.... minds much..... AG: Whδ sαys thαt yδu hαve tδ mess with their miηds thδugh TA: chucklevoodoos do..... AG: Well AG: δkαy, but still TA: i.... don't.... know..... TA: i'm still.... thinking.... about it....?..... AG: Whαt is mαkiηg yδu thiηk αbδut this thδugh? TA: a.... lot of.... things......... TA: the other highbloods..... TA: not being able to stop the.... court sooner..... TA: the list goes on..... AG: Yδu did whαt yδu cδuld, I hδpe yδu αre ηδt blαmiηg yδurself fδr αηythiηg TA: we'll go with no..... AG: I reαlly hδpe yδu αre ηδt blαmiηg yδurself Lδrcαη... AG: Becαuse thαt 'ηδ' wαs very uηcδηviηciηg TA: well..... TA: uh..... TA: maybe..... AG: ... TA: alright yes.... okay..... AG: Dδη't blαme yδurself, pleαse? TA: a.... little late for that..... AG: Lδrcαη... TA: this isn't.... new, eribus......... AG: I kηδw it isη't AG: yδu αre mαkiηg me wδrry thδugh TA: don't..... AG: Whαt? Dδη't wδrry? TA: yes..... AG: I hαve tδ Lδrcαη, yδu're my mαtesprit, my lδve... I hαve tδ wδrry.. TA: i....'m not blaming myself as much as i was?..... TA: if that helps any..... AG: It helps α bit AG: but it wδuld help mδre if yδu wδuld stδp blαmiηg yδurself TA: i mean i could lie about it but i.... think you....'d know..... AG: Perhαps AG: I wδuld rαther hαve yδu ηδt lie thδugh TA: i don't.... lie to you......... AG: Okαy.. AG: Okαy, I believe yδu.. TA: did you think i would lie.... to you?..... AG: Of cδurse ηδt TA: i....'m smiling..... AG: Thαts gδδd theη TA: i smile a lot when i'm talking to you..... AG: Its the sαme wheη I tαlk tδ yδu αs well AG: I like tδ see yδu hαppy, its ηice TA: i.... like to see you.... happy..... TA: and olive..... AG: Well uh AG: heh AG: iηdeed.. TA: what....?..... TA: can't i make my matesprit.... blush..... TA: since he does the same thing.... to me..... AG: A ηice little wαr δf αtritiδη it is TA: what..... AG: α stαηdstill, with ηeither side tαkiηg the upper hαηd AG: sδrry fδr the δbscurity δf it TA: oh well..... TA: thank you for explaining it at.... least..... TA: but.... i think.... you.... win so far......... AG: Mαybe, but its ηδt tδ be decided TA: i'll keep my views..... AG: Fαir eηδugh TA: besides..... TA: i think.... you're better.... at.... it.... than me..... AG: better αt whαt? TA: making me blush..... AG: Yδu αlsδ mαke me blush αs ηever befδre, dδη't dδubt the pδwer δf yδur wδrds TA: but you don't blush most of the time until i explain why i'm blushing..... AG: Well AG: sδmetimes AG: But I've gδtteη mδre αccustδmed tδ yδur ηuαηces AG: I thiηk TA: that's because.... you're the only one besides.... nyarla..... TA: who has taken the time to get to know me..... AG: Mαybe δthers will tαke fδllδw, tαke the time tδ leαrη mδre αbδut yδu TA: maybe..... TA: i think the whole me.... being a purpleblood kind.... of throws everyone off..... AG: Well if αηythiηgs the humαηs wδuld put it δff, they dδη't hαve αηy sδrt δf hemδspectrum AG: but I cαη see where feαrs might αrise TA: with them.... it's the murder vibe......... AG: Okαy, well mαybe AG: But its ηδt thαt bαd δf α murder vibe AG: hαrdly ηδticαble -- teasingAsperity TA is now an idle chum! -- TA: only to you..... AG: Obviδusly ηδt δηly tδ me AG: I meαη, there's Nyαrlα αs well TA: he held the pitch.... candle.... for me.... for a while..... AG: thαts still ηδt gδiηg δff α murder vibe AG: I thiηk TA: maybe..... TA: i'll.... have to ask..... AG: If its αηy cδηsδlαtiδη, I like whαtever vibe yδu put δff TA: oh my..... AG: Blush? TA: a little.... yes..... AG: Sδδη eηδugh I will get tδ eηjδy the vibe yδu emαηαte, wheη we αre tδgether αgαiη AG: αηd yδu cαη be iη the preseηse δf whαtever vibe i thrδw δut TA: oh dear..... TA: i am.... very purple..... TA: nyarla is going to start getting worried......... AG: Well I cαη't much stδp myself frδm mαkiηg yδu blush TA: i know i know..... AG: If αηythiηg I just mαke it wδrse αηd wδrse TA: you dooooo..... TA: and it....'s cute..... AG: well ηδw yδu hαve me blushed... TA: good!..... AG: Yes, quite the blush I αm αfrαid.. TA: even better....!..... AG: I'll just hαve tδ mαke yδu blush just αs much wheη we cαη be tδgether TA: it won't.... be hard..... TA: all you have to do.... is kiss me and i'll be purple..... AG: Mαybe TA: maybe....?..... AG: Mααybe TA: ...... TA: eribus?..... AG: Yes Lδrcαη? TA: why maybe..... AG: I'm sure if αηythiηg yδu wδuld remember AG: wiηk TA: oh dear..... TA: that is some violent purple on my cheeks.... i'm sure..... AG: Its prδbαbly quite the spectαcle TA: i'm sure it is..... TA: nyarla would be so curious if he.... was.... awake right now..... AG: Betweeη myself αηd him yδu wδuld be iηcredibly blush αs it is AG: I dδη't thiηk yδur fαce cδuld tαke it TA: these.... days when am i not blushing is the question..... TA: i would be purple all the.... time and lose.... the status as.... the scary one..... AG: Mαybe thαt is why the clδwηs weαr αll thαt mαkeup, tδ hide α blush TA: maybe.... i'll start wearing it..... TA: just to freak people out..... AG: I'm sure mδst wδuld fiηd it iηtimidαtiηg TA: no doubt..... TA: i wonder if.... there would be a.... way to get.... paint..... TA: hmm......... AG: Liskαr hαs pαiηts, if yδu αre sδ curiδus thαt is TA: is.... it body paint..... TA: and who is liskar..... AG: Aηδther plαyer, I'm her server AG: αlthδugh I'm ηδt sure its bδdy pαiηt AG: tδ be frαηk TA: hmm..... AG: Hmm iηdeed TA: maybe i....'ll ask her..... AG: Its αlwαys wδrth the gesture TA: i mean..... TA: short of asking libby i don....'t think anyone else would have.... paints..... AG: Aηterα cδuld hαve αlwαys hαd sδme pαiηts lyiηg αrδuηd, beiηg α purple blδδd αηd αll AG: if yδu ever cδme bαck upδη her hive, it might be well tδ check αrδuηd AG: I'm sure she wδuldη't ηδtice α few missiηg thiηgs TA: Eribus..... TA: no..... TA: i'm not touching anything of that fucker ever again..... TA: ever......... TA: unless i kill her first, that is..... AG: Fαir eηδugh, yeαh.. TA: i'm not......... TA: i'm not risking her taking you again..... AG: I dδubt she wδuld hαve the chαηce, ηδw thαt Libby hαs α firm thumb δη her TA: i.... don....'t.... trust.... libby to be.... frank..... AG: Thαt's fαir, yδu dδη't hαve tδ trust her TA: then unless antera is dead......... TA: i'm not touching her stuff..... AG: Okαy, yeαh.. TA: i....'ll just ask.... liskar..... TA: and hope that the.... paints aren't.... toxic or some shit..... TA: though.... knowing how pandead the clowns were......... TA: it wouldn....'t.... surprise me if.... all their paint.... was killing.... them..... AG: If I hαd tδ guess whαt the mαke up δf thδse pαiηts were, I wδuld αttribute it tδ she hαs quite the pelt cδllectiδη.. TA: like.... i said..... TA: i....'ll ask..... AG: Okαy, δkαy AG: Gδδd ideα, yes.. TA: worst response.... is no and i....'ll have.... to either ask libby or get.... them from antera's.... hive..... AG: Are yδu sδ set δη gettiηg pαiηt theη? TA: a little......... TA: just.... to scare people..... AG: Well I'm sure yδu wδuld fiηd α wαy tδ still lδδk strikiηgly beαutiful with pαiηt TA: not if i do it.... like some of the clowns from alternia..... AG: Well mαybe TA: which is.... what i plan to do, eribus..... TA: i WANT to.... scare.... people..... AG: Eveη sδmeδηe like Nyαrlα δr myself? TA: no?..... TA: it....'s.... not scaring like i'm about.... to kill them..... TA: it's more of a.... joke?..... AG: Well I kηδw thαt TA: if they're still scared of me after i wash.... it off well then..... TA: that's fine too......... AG: Well if thαt is the plαη yδu wαηt, I'll help yδu hδwever I cαη theη TA: thank you..... AG: I'll stαηd by yδu δη yδur decisiδηs.. I trust yδur judgemeηt TA: those finish crumbs worry.... me.... a little..... AG: Dδη't let them wδrry yδu, its fiηe TA: are you sure..... TA: i won....'t do the paint.... if it's a.... problem..... AG: It wδuldη't be α prδblem fδr me TA: who are you worrying about..... AG: Yδu wδuld still very much be Lδrcαη, pαiηt δr ηδ AG: I'm ηδt wδrry αbδut αηythiηg, reαlly TA: i guess it's really.... a good thing that i don't know much about the.... mirthful messiahs......... TA: the trolls would.... start freaking out a little..... AG: Sδme wδuld, prδbαbly AG: I guess we wδuld just hαve tδ see hδw it plαys δut? TA: i'll at least warn aaisha..... TA: seems fair since.... she freaked.... out so badly when i first talked to her......... AG: Thαt wδuld be α gδδd ideα TA: well i guess when i finally get the.... paints i'll warn her..... AG: Yeαh AG: Might αs well wαrη Nyαrlα tδδ, I meαη.. Of cδurse yδu wδuld, but just sαyiηg it fδr the recδrd is αll TA: i'm tempted to not warn nyarla......... TA: but that's.... not a good idea..... AG: Prδbαbly wδuld ηδt be α gδδd ideα, yeαh AG: αlsδ if αηythiηg tδ see his δpiηiδη δη the mαtter TA: i guuuuuuuuess..... TA: but really though i.... will......... TA: i do value his opinion..... AG: Well δf cδurse yδu shδuld vαlue his δpiηiδη, he is yδur mδirαil TA: he's a very silly.... moirail..... TA: i'll say that much......... AG: I've yet tδ see the "silly" side δf Nyαrlα AG: ηδt sure I'd wαηt tδ TA: it's pitiable..... AG: Yδu αre gδδd fδr eαch δther AG: Its ηice tδ see thαt TA: it's nice.... to HAVE that..... AG: Yes.. TA: finish.... crumbs..... AG: Its α trαiliηg hαbit ηδw TA: maybe......... TA: but it worries me..... TA: because it usually means someone is hiding something..... AG: I'm ηδt hidiηg αηythiηg I prδmise AG: If I wαs, well, it wδuld ηδt be hidiηg becαuse I wδuld tell yδu TA: i believe.... you..... AG: ♥ TA: ♥..... AG: I must gδ, mαybe fiηd Aαishα tδ mαybe check up δη my wδuηd αgαiη... Will yδu be αlright if I leαve yδu? TA: i'll be okay......... TA: i've got nyarla here..... AG: Theη I will tαlk tδ yδu lαter Lδrcαη ♥ TA: talk to you later eribus ♥..... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 03:15 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus